Lattices are commonly used as light-weight structures due to their inherent cavities. Examples of these structures are truss bridges, stadiums' framework roofs and telescope supporters. In the simple two-dimensional (2D) space, the common periodic lattices are constructed from the geometrical shapes of regular polygons such as equilateral triangle, square and regular hexagon. See FIG. 1 (Ashby and Gibson, 1997; Fleck et al., 2010).
Nevertheless, in some cases, the mechanical properties of the lattices such as tensile strength, hardness, or ductility are not able to fulfill the requirements in certain applications.
Consequently, there is an unmet need for lattices, which provide advanced mechanical properties with light weight for satisfying the requirements in myriad applications.